


Wild Things

by OneUniverse87



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Short One Shot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneUniverse87/pseuds/OneUniverse87
Summary: Stephanie McMahon & Trish Stratus are having an affair behind the scenes, during the height of the Attitude Era. Takes place a year before the beginnings of the Ruthless Aggression era.
Relationships: Stephanie McMahon/Trish Stratus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Wild Things

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: (C) WWE

"Oh god, Stephanie! Don't stop I'm gonna cum!" screamed Trish Stratus, her face was of pure ecstasy and lust as Stephanie McMahon continues to pound on her with her strap-on dildo.

Stephanie and Trish had been having an affair for over a year now, and it amazes them that no one in the locker room had found out about their sexual escapades after each show every week.

Since Trish made her debut over a year ago, she couldn't take her eyes off the boss's daughter. She wouldn't blame most guys for eyeing the Billion Dollar Princess, but there was something about her, something in her guts telling her that she must have her. When she did, she finally had the guts to tell what she craves and what she desires. Stephanie had thought about it and gave in, and set an agreement to give the Canadian what she wants.

"Who says anything about stopping, you willing little slut!" yelled Steph, who then pulled Trish's blonde hair in a very dominating way, forcing the Canadian to pull, her back slammed into the brunette's chest. The sound of skin slapping against each other echoed against the acoustic chambers against the walls of their private dressing room.

Trish reached both her hands to the back of Steph's head to roughly pull the Billion Dollar Princess' sweat damp hair in a rather possessive way, straddling her back against her heaving breasts.

"That never seemed to worry you when you fucked me like a whore at your father's place..." said Trish before pulling in for a lust-filled, passionate kiss.

Tongues dueling wildly, sharing saliva, shamelessly letting out very whorish grins on their faces, the kiss was about as sloppy as it gets when Stephanie roughly grabbed Trish's breasts from behind, earning her a loud groan.

"That's not your line!" panted Steph.

"Say you love me, Stephy..." said Trish in an almost needy way.

"I love you," answered Stephanie in a flat emotionless tone. "Now give me the line, slut!"

"No man can ever make cum!" groaned Trish in a low husky voice.

Trish went back on all fours letting the Billion Dollar Princess continue to fuck her smooth ass with her dildo. The Canadian blonde let out another yell of pleasure.

"Oh god!" yelled Trish, almost reaching her orgasm. "Oh fuck yeah! What a relationship we'll have, baby!"

Stephanie pulled a rather sinister grin on her at what Trish had just said. If she's willing to be her sex slave, then she will give this blonde bimbo what she craves.

"I'm sure we will Trish," replyed Stephanie. "I'm sure we will!"


End file.
